


Momento

by heists (emblems)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Angst, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Romance, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/heists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of collections: each chapter contains fifty one-sentence fics. Mood changes from sad to fluffy to sexy to angry. Multiple pairings featured.</p><p>[prompts borrowed from the 1sentence community on LJ.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Artemis, and Wally.

**#01 – Air**

She's gasping, but every time one of them __touches__ her the breath is torn from her lips.

**#02 – Apples**

She bites into the skin again, full lips closing around the fruit, and Dick can't help but mutter: "This is unfair."

**#03 – Beginning**

She kisses him, and he pulls away with every one of her doubts reflected in his eyes, but she feels Wally's weight pressed up behind her and she knows that this is what she wants.

**#04 – Bugs**

The flu never lasts long in Wally's system, which leaves him to take care of them—they all know his complaints aren't sincere.

**#05 – Coffee**

They learned a long time ago that Wally on coffee was both terrifying and exhilarating.

**#06 – Dark**

Growing up in Gotham, sticking to the shadows is second nature to the two of them—it's Wally that pulls them out.

**#07 – Despair**

Her eyes are dim and empty, and it's clear that they have their work cut out for them.

**#08 – Doors**

They always lock the door.

**#09 – Drink**

There's one Saturday that they decide to spend in the sun—lounging and lazy—drinking in the sunlight and each other.

**#10 – Duty**

There are times he wishes he could take the mask off for good, but then he looks at Dick and Artemis and he can't help but feel slightly guilty for even considering it.

**#11 – Earth**

Looking at them, their mentors can't help but feel as though—if they so chose—the trio could bring the world to its knees.

**#12 – End**

The idea of _this_ —whatever it may be—confuses them, but the thought of it _ending_ scares them even more.

**#13 – Fall**

It's her favorite season, and the way the boys take her on long walks tells her they're very much aware of this.

**#14 – Fire**

Dick is always terrified that the two of them—Wally and Artemis—will burn so hot and so strong that they'll all go up in flames.

**#15 – Flexible**

Watching their acrobat, Artemis has to stifle a groan behind her fist, and a quick glance to her left tells her Wally is having similar issues.

**#16 – Flying**

"You don't see it," she tells him, tracing circles on his back, "the way you can _fly_."

**#17 – Food**

They both swat Wally on the shoulder, because he's gone and eaten the entire jumbo-sized tub of ice-cream— _again_.

**#18 – Foot**

His feet are incredibly sensitive, and Dick and Artemis never forget it.

**#19 – Grave**

They hold him close as he shakes, and even as he looks at this horribly familiar memorial, he feels safer than he has in a long time.

**#20 – Green**

There's always something the color reminds him of, whether it be Wally's eyes or Artemis' uniform.

**#21 – Head**

When it comes down to it, they're too damn smart for their own good.

**#22 – Hollow**

There's a spot on Dick's neck—the center of his collarbone—that they enjoy exploiting, tongues tracing and teeth nipping.

**#23 – Honor**

"Artemis, whatever you're trying to prove, you won't accomplish it by getting yourself killed!"

**#24 – Hope**

They find strength in each other, and it's all they'll ever need.

**#25 – Light**

Her hair is light and wild, and she's sure the two of them could spend hours toying with it.

**#26 – Lost**

She's finally on a path she can believe in—and just as they put her there, they're with her to make sure it stays that way.

**#27 – Metal**

The metal fastenings of Robin's belt are cool to the touch, cutting through the heat as she fumbles with them.

**#28 – New**

No matter how often and how well they grow to know each other behind closed doors, each time is treated as something new.

**#29 – Old**

Despite that, however, the familiarity is comforting—steady and constant amidst the storm.

**#30 – Peace**

Making peace with Batman is something neither Artemis nor Wally look forward to.

**#31 – Poison**

It's clear that neither Artemis nor Wally will be leaving Robin's side—not when he's still hasn't woken from whatever Ivy dosed him with.

**#32 – Pretty**

Artemis was never the type to see herself as anything less, and that confidence is something the boys will never tire of.

**#33 – Rain**

Wally has to teach them what rain really is—what it can be, outside the dark streets of Gotham (cleansing and pure and _wonderful_ ).

**#34 – Regret**

"Never?"

"Not for a second."

**#35 – Roses**

After eying the petals scattered around the room, Artemis and Dick exchange glances, stifling affectionate snickers—it's just so _Wally_.

**#36 – Secret**

They keep it to themselves, because anything otherwise means it comes to an end.

**#37 – Snakes**

"You're telling me you did stunts over a _snake pit_?"

**#38 – Snow**

Wally is a _force_ when it comes to snowball fights, and he never lets them forget it.

**#39 – Solid**

He's their rock, and he accepts the role without missing a beat.

**#40 – Spring**

The air is fresh and filled with promises, and Wally plans on making them both get out of Gotham to enjoy it in all its glory.

**#41 – Stable**

Artemis doesn't want to consider how she'll possibly be able to have a normal, stable relationship after this.

**#42 – Strange**

Really, though, the thought of another relationship at all makes her head spin.

**#43 – Summer**

They drag Wally to Gotham for the Fourth of July, because the fireworks—courtesy of Bruce Wayne at the insistence of his son, Dick Grayson—are absolutely spectacular.

**#44 – Taboo**

"It's not _right_ —"

"According to who, exactly?"

**#45 – Ugly**

Dick's muscles tense under her fingers as she traces the scars, and she frowns and murmurs: "Never think less of yourself for these."

**#46 – War**

Watching her notch and release and arrow with that deadly accuracy, Wally can't help but feel that maybe Artemis was meant to be born in another time—fighting a different battle.

**#47 – Water**

It's cool and clean on their skin, drawing the heat away so it's just them—plain and simple.

**#48 – Welcome**

In the beginning, it was Wally and Robin—her true welcome comes when it becomes Wally and _Dick_.

**#49 – Winter**

There's a certain light in Dick's blue eyes, looking at the streets of Gotham coated in clean snow that give it the image of purity (if only on the surface).

**#50 – Wood**

She rolls over and he sees her gaze shift downward before she speaks: "You get the worst morning wood I've ever seen."


	2. Masks and Unknowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Artemis.

**#01 – Ring**

"If I blatantly told you my ring size, would that be too big of a hint?"

"If I told you I already knew, would that make me the best detective or a creep?"

"… Depends on how you used that knowledge."

**#02 – Hero**

Their super-powered friends were always destined to lead lives like this—they were the ones that sacrificed normalcy, and that's something no one else can understand.

**#03 – Memory**

"Dick, how do you know whether to let go or hold on?"

"… I'll let you know when I figure that out."

**#04 – Box**

"You don't do well with rules, do you?"

**#05 – Run**

"Have you ever thought about just… leaving it all?" he asks her, and when his eyes meet hers he knows the answer.

**#06 – Hurricane**

"You're comparing me to one of the most destructive natural forces on the planet; what exactly am I supposed to make of that, Dick?"

"That I know better than to trifle with you and your awesome power."

"… Troll."

**#07 – Wings**

"I had a dream last night: you had these beautiful wings…"

"And?"

"And you took us far away."

**#08 – Cold**

All he knows at this moment is that he finds punching Icicle Junior far more satisfying than he should.

**#09 – Red**

She eyes the uniform with something like suspicion. "I liked the blue better."

**#10 – Drink**

He should have known she could drink him under the table—how could he have expected any less?

**#11 – Midnight**

"'Meet me at midnight'? Could you get anymore cliché, Robin?"

**#12 – Temptation**

"Where on earth did you find that… outfit?"

"Clearly it's a place I should visit more often, based on the way you're ogling."

**#13 – View**

"You were staring at my ass again, weren't you?"

**#14 – Music**

When every song begins to summon images of blond hair and gray eyes, he knows something has to be done.

**#15 – Silk**

"It should be a crime to have hair this soft."

**#16 – Cover**

"You jeopardized the mission by breaking cover—"

"I jeopardized the mission to save your sorry ass!"

**#17 – Promise**

"You lied to me—"

"Dick, I didn't, I swear—!"

" _Don't call me that_."

**#18 – Dream**

"It was just a dream—it wasn't real."

**#19 – Candle**

"How many candles can one house _have_?"

"When the power goes out regularly because the landlord forgot to pay up or a gang fight compromises the towers, you learn to be prepared."

**#20 – Talent**

"If your feet can accurately shoot a bow and arrow, what else can they do?"

"You have a rotten mind, Dick Grayson."

**#21 – Silence**

"Do they ever just talk like a normal couple?"

"That implies they _are_ a normal couple—which they're not."

**#22 – Journey**

"And who was it that got us temporarily _banned_ from Keystone City?"

"Hey, that road trip was _your_ idea!"

**#23 – Fire**

His eyes rove over her, and she feels something not unlike the sensation of flames licking her skin—something unbearably _hot_.

**#24 – Strength**

They've defied the traditional definitions of heroism many times over

**#25 – Mask**

Her hands linger on the skin surrounding the material, her eyes searching his face for any sign of doubt or uncertainty, making sure he's absolutely sure—

"Artemis, just pull it off."

**#26 – Ice**

If it took an industrial-grade icepick, he'd get through to her.

**#27 – Fall**

Even over the roaring wind, he can hear her laughter threading its way through the air.

**#28 – Forgotten**

When Dick finds her, she's holding a picture of Artemis Crock and Jade Nguyen, aged about eight and thirteen.

**#29 – Dance**

It's not prom, but somehow the dance between Nightwing and Artemis on Gotham's rooftops is more poignant than a high school dance could ever be.

**#30 – Body**

It's not uncommon for them to argue about who has the better figure; they often end up calling it a draw—usually after a _long_ shower.

**#31 – Sacred**

"She's my city too, Dick."

**#32 – Farewells**

"I've always been crap at these goodbye things."

**#33 – World**

For right now, they're content to believe this rooftop is all there is.

**#34 – Formal**

Every time she looks at him—his stiff posture unchanging, his face professionally blank—she winces and wonders how they let things get so out of hand.

**#35 – Fever**

_It's not fair,_ he thinks to himself, fighting to keep his temperature under control as he drinks in the sight of her.

**#36 – Laugh**

For a while, she thought she'd gotten used to his trademark cackle; then she realized he consciously modified it when he was around her, into something gentler and genuine.

**#37 – Lies**

"I guess I should be used to it, huh? After all, it's part of the gig, isn't it?"

He hates that he doesn't have an answer for her.

**#38 – Forever**

He makes her want to believe.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

"How's that 'whelmed' thing working out, _Rob_?"

"Uh, pretty sure I passed that point _two minutes ago_!"

**#40 – Whisper**

"Shhhh," he urges, "any louder and you're gonna get us caught."

**#41 - Wait**

He'll always remember that first kiss: how it was like drawing fresh breath for the first time in years.

**#42 – Talk**

Though they perhaps have more to talk about than anyone else on the team, their time spent together is—more often than not—filled with silence.

The real surprise is how they manage to communicate as well as they do—as though they operate as one unit, one wavelength. All without uttering a word.

**#43 – Search**

"I'm pretty sure looking up ways to prank a speedster is an inappropriate use of Google."

"Quiet, Bird Brain, or I won't let you in on the joke."

**#44 – Hope**

Despite it being the result of misuse of the English language, "traught" has always meant _something_ to her—perhaps more than he ever intentioned.

**#45 – Eclipse**

"You're a performer at heart—haven't you ever wanted a bit more of the spotlight?"

"Robin is Batman's supporting act—he's not supposed to become the star."

**#46 – Gravity**

"Does _anything_ scare you?"

"… Falling with no way to stop."

**#47 – Highway**

Gotham's streets are clogged, making the air thick with rancid smog; Artemis and Robin are the only ones on the team left mostly unaffected.

**#48 – Unknown**

He's not used to being unaware, to being confused and lacking a full understanding; for her, though, he thinks he can make that sacrifice.

**#49 – Lock**

"The Batcave was locked—"

"Batman didn't tell you, then."

"Tell me what?"

"You—you're not Batgirl anymore, Artemis."

**#50 – Breathe**

"So help me, Artemis, if you don't start breathing I'm going to kill you!"


	3. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Roy. [written pre-season two]

**#01 – Comfort**

It's been a long time since she slept this well.

**#02 – Kiss**

She pecks Lian on the forehead and smiles at Roy's slumbering form before slipping from the room.

**#03 – Soft**

"I'm not looking for something easy."

**#04 – Pain**

She doesn't know what it's like to have sex without a bit of pain—not with him.

**#05 – Potatoes**

She has a habit of throwing at him whatever is nearest her.

**#06 – Rain**

With the pounding rain outside, and Lian's sleeping form between them, she has no trouble slipping off to sleep.

**#07 – Chocolate**

He exploits her weakness for it, and with only the best money can buy.

**#08 – Happiness**

The sensation—bold and wild and hitting her like a flash to consume her whole—is foreign to her; she looks between Roy and Lian and Ollie and Dinah and her team, and that's when it hits her.

**#09 – Telephone**

When he hangs up to see he was on the phone for three hours, he knows something's changed.

**#10 – Ears**

The flesh there is sensitive, and he wastes no time taking advantage of it.

**#11 – Name**

"It's not for long," she murmurs, "and it's just a name change—Alice isn't all that different…"

**#12 – Sensual**

She learns very quickly how tactile Roy is.

**#13 – Death**

The highest consequence is familiar to them, but neither will admit just how much they need that occasional rush of danger.

**#14 – Sex**

"So, how long was it last time—three hours?" Wally asked, leading to a smirk spreading across her face.

**#15 – Touch**

His hands are _huge_ , covering sizeable portions of her body just by pressing them flat against her skin.

**#16 – Weakness**

For a long time, she's worried that their relationship means she's growing weak—the critical voice sounds a lot like her father.

**#17 – Tears**

When she wipes the tears from Lian's face, as gentle as the fluttering of a butterfly's wings, he knows that he can't ignore Artemis any longer.

**#18 – Speed**

She may be faster, but he's got the endurance.

**#19 - Wind**

He likes it because it sends her hair everywhere.

**#20 – Freedom**

When Artemis falters, Roy grasps her hand, and it's only then that Artemis can look through those prison bars at her sister.

**#21 – Life**

Artemis often wonders what would be different, had Jade been the hero and she the Shadow.

**#22 - Jealousy**

They've had other people tell them this amount of jealousy isn't healthy, but without it their relationship wouldn't be half as interesting (not to mention the sex that comes afterward).

**#23 – Hands**

Lian's hands are so different from her father's—soft, small, delicate.

**#24 – Taste**

One of the things they appreciate is the fact no one ever questions their taste in choosing significant others.

**#25 – Devotion**

She'd never have expected him to care so much.

**#26 – Forever**

They never really talk about it, but the thought is always there: lingering at the back of their minds.

**#27 – Blood**

His tears begin to mix with the blood flowing from her body, but all he can do is sit there and will her to open her eyes.

**#28 – Sickness**

Rocking a bawling Lian in her arms, Artemis decides she's never going to complain about being sick again.

**#29 – Melody**

He struck a chord that had gone unsung for far too long.

**#30 – Star**

One night, he takes her out to his birthplace and shows her what the stars look like away from the city.

**#31 – Home**

It's only when she's around that his apartment becomes a _home_.

**#32 – Confusion**

"I don't understand," she murmurs. "I thought—"

"You thought wrong." The lie nearly kills him.

**#33 – Fear**

The rush is almost dangerous in its potency.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

He's pretty sure that, had she been anyone else, he would have been worried by the way she danced amidst the raging storm.

**#35 – Bonds**

The one thing he hasn't matched up to yet is her bond with the team—he's pretty sure he has a long way to go.

**#36 – Market**

The area is bustling with activity, but somehow he manages to keep track of her darting amongst the crowd.

**#37 – Technology**

"Where's Lian?" Roy asks.

"She's in the living room," Wally answers, and Roy goes to find her.

"How'd it go?" Artemis asks.

"Fine. You know Lian—"

" _Why is she holding parts of your explosives?"_

At Roy's exclamation, Artemis frowns. "Please don't tell me—"

"Uh. Rob needed an extra hand, and I was in the bathroom—"

"Remind me to kill you later—after I make sure Roy doesn't kill Robin."

**#38 – Gift**

"It sounds horrible to say," Artemis murmurs, "but Lian might be the best thing Jade has ever given me."

**#39 – Smile**

"He's really good with her," Artemis says, linking hands with Roy as they look on. Kaldur is speaking softly to Lian—in ancient Greek, she thinks.

Roy smiles. "You expected anything less?"

**#40 – Innocence**

When the words come from his mouth, she laughs. "I appreciate your concern, but I haven't been 'innocent' for years now, Roy Harper."

**#41 – Completion**

Until she came along, he always believed time was point A and point Z—beginning and end. She's shown him it's far more dynamic than that.

**#42 – Clouds**

Showing the clouds to Lian is something they'll always remember.

**#43 – Sky**

The sky is an endless, trackless blue—that's what he remembers about the time she dragged him out of his apartment to make sure he wasn't a hermit.

**#44 – Heaven**

Artemis' eyes flutter open. Roy is next to her, Lian in between—both sleep peacefully. She can hear M'gann preparing breakfast, Wally and Dick playing video games, Zatanna and Raquel laughing.

She's pretty sure she wouldn't change a thing.

**#45 – Hell**

Jade stands there, resting against Roy, and Artemis begins to believe that Hell on earth might exist.

**#46 – Sun**

She likens him to the sun.

**#47 – Moon**

"Artemis was the goddess of the moon," he murmurs.

"That's actually a common misconception."

**#48 – Waves**

He's grown accustomed to the sound of Happy Harbor waves, accompanied by the dim moonlight and the voice she only uses when she's at peace.

**#49 – Hair**

She's learned that threatening to cut her hair is a completely viable threat.

**#50 – Supernova**

Dick turns to look at her, and the light in his blue eyes tells her whatever he's about to ask is of the utmost importance. "How are things?"

She smiles. "Brilliant."


End file.
